Vampire Heart
by StokerPoe19
Summary: What secrets is this beautiful hunter hiding from Sam and Dean? S/D/OC NOT Wincest. Inspired by songs by the band HIM
1. PROLOGUE

**December 13, five years earlier**

_The house was dark, the only source of light coming from the lightning that flashed through the windows. Jade Kaplan flicked the light switch as she entered the small overcrowded apartment. The powere was gone. She sighed and shrugged her denim jacket from her shoulders. Her ash blond hair was soaked and dripped down her face and neck as I soaked her shirt, but she paid no mind to it. _

_"Jeremy?" She called out to her boyfriend. The place was silent. Her sneakers squeaked against the wooden floor as she stepped timidly into the houe. There was no way it would be so quiet. _

_"Jeremy?" She called again. No answer. SHe passed the empty kitchen and bathroom, venturing to the bedroom. She slowly opened the door._

_"Jer-" He voice was silence as blue eyes landed on the most horrifying sight of her life. _

_The corpse of her boyfriend lay upon the bed, covered in fresh blood, eyes wide open and staring at her. _

_"Oh God, no!" As the words left her throat, she heard the sound of footsteps against the floorboards. Tears fell from her eyes as she spun around. A shaddow against the wall caught her eyes. __"What the hell do you want!" she shouted._

_"You." The voice came from behind her. But when she turned to scream, her world went black._


	2. Keep on Pretending

_Welcome to the first official chapter of my _Supernatural_ series!_

_I just want to make the point that I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters (So I don't get sued). Jade, however, is MY creation and therefore, a copyrighted character. She's about 23 and looks like Sophia Bush inside my head._

_If you see any errors relating to the series please let me know, because I only recently started getting into it. This storyline takes place mainly around season two because I am most familiar with it._

_Anyway, that said, enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>There Is A Hell, Believe Me (She's) Seen It.<strong>

Jade's leather pants protected her from the burn of the engine as she rode her Harley down the backroads. She never felt more alive than when she was on a hunt, searching for something to destroy and maybe save a life or two in the process. Her headphones were blasting Eminem beneath her helmet, under which, she hid her waist-length brown hair and her cunning blue eyes.

The gun strapped to her thigh and the knives in her jacket were the only things that would give her identity away, had it not been for the fake badge that identified her as a bounty hunter from Kansas City. The fact that she wore all black made it easier for her to sneak around undetected at night, when she was most at ease.

However, now, the leather and studded jacket made her stand out as she pulled her bike to a stop at a small motel. Her gastank was running on empty as was her stomach, so she checked into the motel quickly before making her way to the diner and taking a seat at the counter.

"Well, hello there, Miss," the old man at the counter said with a grin she could tell was forced, "What can I get you?"

She returned the smile. "Cheeseburger and cola would be great." She said. He shouted the order into the kitchen and when he started wiping down the countertop with a wet rag she asked, "Say, do you by any chance know anything about the so-called Spy House?"

The old man's eyes went wide an dhe froze. "Spy House?" he questioned, "You're not headed up that way, are you? Place is cursed."

"Oh?" Jade's eyes went wide as she pretended she did not know of the legends of the area. Foggy as her knowledge was, she was quite familiar with the Spy House legend, but decided more info was needed for her case. "Cursed in what way?" she asked, "We talking Hollywood's _Mummy_ cursed or actual haunted-by-ghosts cursed?"

"They say a man died in the attic," the old man told her, "But not before murdering his wife. Tied her to the radiator and hanged himself a while later. Poor girl died of starvation."

"Why would he do that?"

"Wife was pregnant. Rumor was that the baby wasn't the hubby's."

Jade's lips made a silent O and she nodded. Her stomach growled for the upteenth time before her eyes turned to her watch. It would be dark soon and time to begin working.

"Funny," the old man said, "You're the third person to ask me that today."

This caught Jade's attention and she looked back up at him. Her eyebrow raised. "And the other two?"

"Left a couple of hours ago." He said, "Called themselves researchers or reporters or something. I didn't buy it for a minute. They were too…" He tapped his fingers on the counter as he tried to come up with the right word. "Odd."

She returned a forced smile and said,"I see. Thanks."

_Great. Now I have to deal with more hunters. _she thought. This was not part of the plan.

**There is a Heaven, (He'll) Keep it a Secret**

"So what do we have here?" Dean Winchester's voice carried through the room of the motel as he watched his brother work his laptop. "I'm going with the husband," Sam said as he shut the laptop, "They've found at least five victims in the house over the last three weeks; all were hanged. All women. We should be fine if we just take rocksalt."

"Lets just relax first," Dean decided, "And we'll need some chow, so," he tossed a twenty dollar bill at Sam, who glared back as he said, "Have fun."

**They stared (Her) Down When They Met in the Emergency Room**

"Your order, Miss," Jade's eyes, which had been studying the boring, faded walls, snapped in front of her as she was presented with her food. But as she reached into her pocket, she realized it was empty. No money.

"Shit!" she whispered before looking up at the man, "I must have left my card in my room. I'll-"

"Don't worry about it," Jade turned swiftly to see a man behind her. He smiled and his eyes sparkled in the dim light as he walked up to the counter. "I got it."

Jade flushed, though she tried her best to hide it. She shook her head. "No, I can't ask you to-"

"You _didn't_ ask." he replied, "I volunteered."

Jade thought of several arguments that she could have thrust in, but they all died away when he stepped closer to the light. The dim illumination shined off his brown hair and made his eyes stand out just a little bit more. She found herself staring at his face, which was extremely cute. She flushed at her thoughts, but sighed with relief when the old man at the counter spoke;

"What can I get you?" to which he responded, "I need a pie, two bacon burgers, and four root beer bottles."

"You know gluttony is one of the seven deadly sins." Jade said with a smirk as his order was taken.

"What?" He looked at her before his eyes widened and he laughed, "Oh! It's not all for me. My brother and I are rooming here."

"So, you're his errand boy?"

"I guess." He replied, dryly. But then his eyes met hers and he said, "What's your name?"

She mentally slpped herself. "Oh, God, you must think I'm such a bitch." She replied with an embarassed chuckle, "I'm Jade."

"Sam." He replied as he shook her hand, "And no, I don't think you're a bitch. However, I _do_ think you're a bit…"

"Crazy?" she offered, "Odd? Nuts? I get those a lot."

He shook his head with a slight laugh before deciding on, "Different."

"Let me guess; it's the leather?" she asked him, "I get a lot of people staring, too. It is weird, I know, but I need it for my job."

His eyebrows raised, but the smile was still there. "Really? What do you do?"

"I'm a recovery agent." Jade lifted her glass and took a sip of the contents as she played her lie for the thousandth time. _Why do I feel bad about it this time?_

He looked taken aback. "A bounty hunter?"

"More freedom than the life of a cop." She said with a smirk as she set her glass down.

"Your order, Sir." A tray full of food was placed in front of Sam and he slapped a pair of twenties onto the table and thanked the old man.

Jade's guilt had still not faded as she checked her watch and decided it was time to go. "Listen, about this-"

"It's on me." Sam assured her, "No objections."

Though the guilt was still there, she smiled at him and grabbed the remains of her burger to take it with her. "Thanks." She said as she left, "Well, I gotta go to work. Maybe I'll see you again, Sam."

**Feeling the Soft Anticipation of a Confrontation (He) Won't Make**

"Dude, you sure can pick them!" Dean laughed as his brother climbed into the Impala, "She was _smokin'_!"

"You saw?" Sam's eyes were wide as he watched Dean grab the bag he held in his hand and remove the cap on a bottle of beer.

"Enough,"

Sam blushed. "Dean, she forgot her wallet. I was just helping her out."

"Maybe, but you can't deny that you were checking her out." Dean said, "Not that I blame you; she was a catch. I can't believe you let her go!"

"Dean, could you please shut up?" Sam sighed angrily.

"Whatever, man." Dean grabbed hold of his beer and took a swig "Lets eat and get to work."


	3. Foreboding Sense Of Impending Happiness

**(She) Was Told to Stay Away**

One of Jade's greatest passions was singing. It was one of the best ways to unwind after a long day and tonight was no different as she stood on the lonely stage in the middle of the inn's bar/grill.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart _

_Without saying a word, you can light up the dark _

_Try as I may I could never explain _

_What I hear when you don't say a thing_

_The smile on your face let's me know that you need me _

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me _

_T__he touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall _

_Y__ou say it best when you say nothing at all_

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud _

_But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd _

_Try as they may they can never define _

_What's being said between your heart and mine_

_The smile on your face let's me know that you need me _

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me _

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall _

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

As her song ended and she placed the microphone back on the stand, she found herself once again caught in _his_ gaze. His eyes had been on her the whole time, she knew, but she knew that if she said anything it would drive him away. Since he was the only friend she had made in a long time, it was not an option.

But she had to be cautious; he was a hunter after all, and he would probably not be so accepting of her if he knew hr secret. Keeping that in mind, she walk off the stage and went to take her seat at the bar, but on her way, she felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped. She turned and for the third time that night, she locked gazes with _him._

"Sam?" she sqieaked in surprise, quickly masking the emotion with a smile.

"Jade!" he smiled, "You were fantastic!"

"Thanks, but you can tell me the truth; I suck, right?"

"No!" he shook his head, "You were really great."

"Thanks." Her smile came easy now. She then noticed that Sam had someone with him. "Is this your brother?" she questioned.

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "This is Dean. Dean, meet Jade."

She shook his hand and he sent her a flirty smirk, which she easily brushed off. "Let me guess, you're the oldest?" The words left her mouth before she could stop them.

"How did you know?" Dean asked in surprise.

"Just a guess." she lied. If they knew how she knew... "Oh yeah! Since Sam bought me dinner, I'd like to return the favor by buying you a drink."

"Jade, you don't have to do that."

"Deja vu," she replied, "And what was your response? 'It's fine'? I think I'll go with that." Dean snickered and she grinned, using her eyes to tell them both to follow her to her place at the bar. "Now come on. Both of you."

* * *

><p><strong>Those Two Words (He) Can't Obey<strong>

Sam's stomach was in knots and he didn't understand it. He had only felt this way with Jessica, and that was well into their relationship. What was wrong with him?

True, Jade was cute, funny and witty and...well, beautiful, but he couldn't be falling for her that fast, could he? Jessica hadn't been dead a year _and_ the thing that killed her was still on the loose. What right did he have to get another woman involved in his messed up reality, even if she knew nothing?

That was when Deans teasing voice brought him out of his thougts with a whisper. "Well?"

He looked at his brother in confusion. "Well, what?"

"Make your move! She's obviously interested."

Sam shot a look in Jade's direction, hoping she hadn't heard and blushed. "Dean-"

"Oh, so her eyes weren't on you the whole time?"

"Dean, stop!" he begged, "After what happened to Jessica, do you really think this is what I need?"

Dean was silent as both boys took a seat beside her. She took out her wallet from the back pocket of her jeans and said, "So, what do you boys drink?"

"Beer." They both looked at each other as they spoke at once and Jade laughed. It was a cute laugh and it made Sam feel weak in the knees. He sat down and winced at his reaction, knowing full well that even if something happened between the, it would be a hit an drun and he would never see her again. He cursed his father for the upteenth time for bringing him into such a life.

Jade nodded with a grin. "Yo, bartender! Three Bud's over here!"

* * *

><p><strong>(She) Stands on a Road to Nowhere<strong>

The night had gone better than she had expected it to. Sam was easy to talk to and actually seemed interseted in _her_, not just the way she looked as most men were. He made her think of Jeremy, the first man she had ever loved. The two were so similar! If he were alive, she was sure that he and Sam would have made great friends.

As the night wore on and their conversation had reached what felt like hours in length, Sam asked her a question than made her think of Jeremy allthemore, as the man loved music, especially when she sang. "What was that song you were singing before? I really liked it."

"_When You Say Nothing At All_? It's from a movie. I bought the soundtrack and it just got stuck in my head."

Sam nodded and tok a sip of beer. There was a tiny moment of silence before she said, "_Notting Hill_."

"What?"

"That's the name of the movie." she replied, "Have you seen it?" When he shook his head she told him, "It's pretty good. It's about a famous actress who falls in love with a bookstore owner. It's one of my favorites."

"Sounds interesting." he said with a smile.

"It is." She was surprised at how easily she was able to smile around him. She made her feel that same way that Jeremy did. It was surprising because she hadn't been able to smile so genuinely since his murder. It was hard to keep her mind straight because when she looked at him, once in a while, it would be Jeremy Conlin's face that stared back at her. Sam's brown locks would be replaced with her dead boyfriend's red hair and brown eyes took the place of blue-green. After a while, it became too intense for her and as she was about to make an excuse to leave, Dean came back and informed his brother tha their car had been towed and that they needed to retrieve it.

Sam let out a sigh and thanked her for the drinks and as they shook hands, he said, "Goodnight, Jade." It calmed her somewhat. Jeremy would have said, 'Sleep well, Princess.' or something corney and sweet. This was simple and she liked that.

"Goodnight, Sam." She had to fake a smile as she walked away from him. There was no way she could tell him that she knew Dean's words were a lie, nor could she tell him the truth; she knew what he was. Her eyes and ears told her all she needed to know as did her nose.

And, oh, his blood smelled delicious.


	4. Prelude to a Tragedy

**(She's) Been Locked Inside Your Heart-Shaped Box For Weeks**

With her back against the brick wall of the motel, Jade panted hard and clutched her stomach as a burning sensation filled it. She winced as her heartbeat began to quicken and her skin grew cold in the nighttime air and her blue eyes began to glow silver. It was happening again; the curse was taking control and it hurt like hell.

_No,_ she thought, _Not now! Just a little longer, please!_

If only her senses would listen to her mind. Maybe then, her reality wouldn't be so skewered beyond repair. Maybe Jeremy wouldn't have died.

She closed her eyes as tears threatened to fall once more. So many years and she could not tear herself from the memory of her beloved.

Jeremy. He was the only one who saw beyond her imperfections. The only person she could call family and the only person she had ever cared for. She loved Jeremy, even after so long, he was still there, haunting her.

"Maybe if we had never met, my world wouldn't have become so twisted." she whispered to nobody. Only the crickets were listening, and they chirped in response. She looked down at her hand, could see the blue veins beneath her pale white skin. It throbbed in pain, but it was a dull ache, one she was used to as a creature of the night.

As the pain in her body faded, she looked up to the dark blue sky. The sun would be up in a few hours and she had a job to do. Knowing she had to hurry, she made her way down the backroads to the Spy House for her mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Cut (Himself) on Angel's Hair and Baby's Breath<strong>

"Are you ready, Sammy?" Dean questioned as he and his brother approached a red and white house that looked like it came straight out of a horror movie. Sam nodded and pointed the pistol he held at the door as they stepped forward slowly. It was then that a loud cry resounded from within. Fearing the worst, the brothers quickly broke down the door and held up their guns, ready to strike. However, all they found was a pile of salt on the dusty floor and -

"Jade?" At Sam's voice, the girl looked up from her place on the floor. She was covered in blood and appeared to be in a great deal of pain. Sam rushed over to her as Dean held up his flashlight towards them. "What the hell?"

She looked up at him with as innocent an expression as she could muster. "Would you believe me if I said it's not what it looks like?"

"This is work for you?" Dean shouted as they both took in the sight of her bloody shoulder, the shirt torn and soaked in crimson.

All she did was shrug. "Surprise."

* * *

><p><strong>Pain, Make Your Way to (Her)<strong>

"You said you were a _bounty_ hunter." Dean was grilling her as Sam paced the room, examining the sandy mess on the floor; the remains of the vampire I had staked. Apparently, vamps were more common than ghosts in that town, not that she was complaining.

"So I stretched the truth a bit," she shot back, "You guys have probably done worse. And besides, had I known you guys were hunters too, I wouldn't have had to lie."

"Dean, just leave her alone." Sam begged.

"The hell I will!" he snapped, "It's not right for a girl to go up against a demon on her own, especially at night."

"Hello! That was a vampire, you fuckwad!"

"Which only proves my point!"

"Dean, will you shut up!" The shout caused a powerful silence to overtake the room and it made Jade twitch. She was an action girl; quiet made her paranoid, but she figured Sam had something up his sleeve, so she kept as calm as she could. Dean grunted and clenched his fists before letting Sam come up to her. He examined her newly bandaged shoulder with a concerned expression. "It's fine." she assured him.

"What were you doing out here alone?" Sam asked, catching her of guard.

"I always work alone. Is that unusual?"

"For a girl, yes."

She scoffed. "Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't take care of myself, asswipe!" At her retort, Dean growled and clenched his teeth, causing Sam to sigh and Jade to smirk. He would be fun to play with, she decided.

"Well, you certainly can't take care of yourself with an injury like that." Sam pointed out, "We'll help you out until it heals." At this, two sets of eyes went wide.

"Are you sure?" Jade asked, "What about him?"

"Dean will have to live with it."

"Yo! I'm right here, you know!" Dean objected, causing Jade to roll her eyes, "And she's not staying with us."

"Dean,"

"No, Sam! I'm not dealing with her all day and night. She'll drive me crazy!"

"Dean, the girl is injured."

The elder brother groaned. "FIne! But only if she doesn't bother me."

Jade smirked. "You have a deal, Dean-O Baby." This caused Sam to laugh and Dean to make a classic what-the-hell-have-I-gotten-myself-onto face and shake his head. Jade smiled. This would be fine. She could be very happy to work with them, as long as she was careful. After all, she did not want them to discover that she was a vampire herself, would she?


End file.
